Tiberius Blackthorn
Tiberius "Ty" Blackthorn is a Shadowhunter from the Los Angeles Institute. Biography Early life Tiberius was born to Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn in 1997, the fifth of seven children, having been born a few minutes after his twin sister, Livia. In November 2007, Ty visited the New York Institute with his family. According to Jules, he and Livvy were eating wax, much to the exasperation of their older sister, Helen. Dark War Shortly after, the Blackthorns fell victim to one of Sebastian's plots. Sebastian attacked the Institute, Turning those they could into Endarkened to add to his army. Ty and the other children were able to escape to Idris through a Portal opened by the Clave for them, though their father was Turned and their half-brother Mark was captured. Shortly after they arrived, the children were interrogated with the Mortal Sword, which is a very painful process. During the battle during which the Endarkened and Seelie faeries on Sebastian's side attacked Idris, the children were escorted by Brother Zachariah and Helen to the Accords Hall where they hid for the rest of the battle. Eventually, the Wild Hunt was able to get through the defenses and paved the way for the Endarkened to enter the Hall. Among the Endarkened was their father who then approached Ty; Ty was very trusting and did not attempt to move away. He could have hurt him so, in a panic, Jules killed their father. Ty witnessed the act firsthand and angrily hit Julian before Livvy stopped him, telling him that Jules had to do it. After the war, it was decided that Helen would be exiled to Wrangel Island and Mark left to the Hunt. This left the children with no legal guardian, and Mrs. Sedgewick suggested that the children could be sent to the Shadowhunter Academy or to separate Institute, until Jia Penhallow introduced Arthur Blackthorn, the children's uncle, as their guardian and the new head of the Los Angeles Institute. When Arthur introduced himself upon his arrival at the Institute, Ty did not look him in the eye. Livvy explained that Ty did not mean to be rude, Arthur has since dismissed Ty as weird and different. Personality and traits Ty is described as brilliant, and as quite odd, strange, solitary, and somewhat divorced from the world. He is also extremely stubborn. He wants to be a detective and is an avid fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes and other crime stories in general. Ty also loves animals. Though he likes many species, he particularly likes those with wings, such as butterflies, moths, and is especially fond of bees. Ty takes pride in being able to draw insects realistically. He spends a lot of his time outside to bother animals like lizards and squirrels. When he was young, he even hid animals in his room—such as bees and once a rattle-snake—claiming to be studying them and being their friends, which he often got in trouble for, and was also practically inseparable from the stuffed bee Jules had gotten him. Ty's room is neat and organized. His books were sorted according to color, with his favorite colors near his bed and the ones he didn't like were hidden from view in nooks and spaces. Though not arranged in a typical way, Ty would know every book's location by heart. His most loved books, the Sherlock Holmes stories, sit on his bedside table along with a collection of small toys that Julian made for him when he was younger to help him calm down and focus. Ty's twin sister wants to become his parabatai, but he is uninterested because he wants to go to the Scholomance—an ambition which Diana and Julian do not approve of, because they fear that the Scholomance will not be accepting of Ty's differences and gifts. Physical description Tiberius, unlike most of his siblings, has dark black hair and gray eyes, as opposed to the family's trademark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He and his twin sister Livvy were born with gray eyes, though hers had changed to blue-green since, though they both still have long lashes and cupid's bow lips. Julian puts down Ty's ability to be different to sheer stubbornness. Ty is apparently also quite skinny. Skills and abilities Ty isn't much for fighting, specifically because he had no interest in it. When the need arises however, and when he feels like it, Ty would pick up a weapon. He is actually quite skilled at throwing knives, which is his primary favored weapon, along with the quarterstaff.